Holding Out for a Hero
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Séptimo Refrán. "—Si Anglaterre te quisiera tanto como yo quiero a Mattiew, siempre estaría contigo." ¿Cómo era posible que no lo notara? "—Arthur jamás me verá con otros ojos". Época colonial. USA&UK. Colección de One-Shoots.
1. Al mal tiempo, buena cara

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, quien parece ser feliz dándonos suficiente material a las fans para hacer mucho y bonito fanservice.

**Pareja:** Arthur & Alfred (OTP).

**Advertencias:** Poco manejo de los personajes. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, y sobre Hetalia en general, de hecho._ Sí, me he dejado rendir ante el insaciable amor que mi ser ha desarrollado por esta pareja_. Puede que exista OoC, pero intentaré manejarlos lo mejor que pueda. (Aún así, no guardes muchas esperanzas…)

**Nota:** Colección de Drabbles y One-Shoots (Y posiblemente también, Crack!Shoots) para la Tabla de Refranes de Retos a la Carta.

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero**

**

* * *

**Primer Refrán. —Que Alfred se fuera pudo ser el punto de ignición para que entendieras que nunca lo viste en realidad como un hermano. Para entender que no era solo algo fraternal._ Angst. Hurt/Confort. One-Shoot._

* * *

~.

"_Al mal tiempo, buena cara"_

Cierras los ojos, en un vago intento de alejar lo que consideras 'estúpidos recuerdos innecesarios' de tu ocupada cabeza. Crees tener mejores cosas en las cuales pensar; tienes pilas de papeles que leer y algunas reuniones importantes que concretar. Tendrías que estar en cualquier lugar y haciendo cualquier otra cosa, menos en donde te encuentras y pensando en lo que piensas. Tu alrededor es acogedor y elegante, pero cuando no hay nadie más en casa, importa bastante poco que tan fino es el sillón sobre el cual estas sentado. Abres los ojos tan pronto una imagen concreta llega a tu cabeza.

Fue mala idea cerrar los ojos, ¿verdad? Tu subconsciente tiene suficientes imágenes recelosamente guardadas de _él_ para torturarte cada vez que intentas alejarte de la verdad. Porque puedes negárselo a todos a tu alrededor, pero _no a ti mismo_. Tú sabes bien lo que tratas de ocultar…negarlo es básicamente inútil.

La respiración es algo pesada ya que supone un buen esfuerzo no dejarse caer ante tales imágenes, ante tales recuerdos 'estúpidos'. Llevas la taza de fina porcelana importada a tus labios, dándole unos cuantos sorbos al té. Siempre te ha relajado y gustado en un gran punto así que podrías disfrutar de aquellos momentos de paz…pero no recordaremos la razón por la cual no lo haces. Tres sorbos más y te acomodas mejor en tu lugar, mientras ves como afuera los arboles se mecen suavemente con la lluvia tenue. Los cristales por los cuales observas son golpeados en un repiqueteo de gotas.

'_Llueve…como aquella vez~…'_

La bonita taza cruje bajo tus dedos. Miles de imágenes, de nuevo. _Alfred apuntándote con un rifle. Alfred mirándote directamente a los ojos. Alfred creciendo demasiado rápido y deseando más libertad. _

¿Por qué tenía que haber crecido tan…tan aprisa? Te hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con él para verlo hacerse grande y fuerte poco a poco. Siempre culpaste a tus jefes por ello, por no darte tiempo. Por retenerte cuando deseabas verlo. Pero son tan solo pretextos, ¿verdad? Buscas culpables cuando en realidad te crees el único responsable de ello.

—Americano idiota —murmuras, dando un nuevo sorbo. Se escucha bien mentir de dientes para afuera. Eres demasiado cínico y orgulloso para admitirlo incluso dentro de tu propio ser. Siempre has de estar discutiendo con tu ex – colonia, cuando es un patético modo de llamar su atención. O al menos así tu lo vez. A Alfred parece divertirlo, incluso te sonríe cuando llega a fastidiarte cada vez que puede.

'_Sonríe, como solía sonreírme antes.'_

Un nudo extraño se forma en el inicio de la garganta. _Alfred abrazándose a ti tras tener una pesadilla. Alfred tomándote de la mano para jalarte hacia algún lugar. Alfred sonriendo y haciéndote sentir tranquilo a su lado_. Uhm, ¿acaso tendrá algo el té…que pareces sentir más de esa molestia al intentar pasar saliva?

No tiene mucho sentido seguir repasando esos momentos una y otra vez, pero la duda carcome y carcomerá por siempre tu alma. Si siempre había de parecer tan~…feliz. _Alfred corriendo hacia ti al verte llegar a visitarlo_. ¿Por qué…si parecía quererte tanto como tú lo querías…? _Alfred yendo a la guerra a tu lado; te sonríe como antes y de nuevo todo se pone en orden en medio de la tensión que produce un campo de batalla_. Si todo parecía ir tan bien entre ustedes, ¿Por qué había decidido de repente…?

'—_Escucha, Inglaterra…Después de todo elijo la libertad —Alfred apuntándote. Alfred creciendo. Alfred dejando de ser el que alguna vez deseaste fuese tu hermano menor. Alfred, dejando de ser un niño—. Ya no soy un niño. Tampoco soy tu hermano menor —Alfred tomándote de la mano. Alfred sonriéndote. Alfred logrando que todo se pusiera en orden y calma—. Yo… ¡ahora mismo me independizo de ti!_'

Te gustaría decir que ha empezado a llover dentro del acogedor lugar y más exactamente sobre ti. Te encantaría saber que en realidad todas las leyes de la naturaleza se han enloquecido solo para que las gotas que antes afuera caían, casen sobre ti. ¿Qué simple sería, verdad? Sería más fácil argumentar imposibles antes de aceptar que estas llorando…de nuevo, como aquella vez.

Como el día en que decidió alejarse de ti. ¿Acaso habías hecho algo mal? Podrías haberle dado un poco más de espacio, podrías haber sido más permisivo si él te lo hubiera pedido. Alfred solo tendría que haberlo pedido. Habrías hecho cualquier cosa por que te sonriera como solía hacerlo antes. Aprietas con más fuerza el delicado pocillo, mientras aquel fastidio en la garganta se hace un completo nudo. El resultado de intentar respirar con ello, es un lastimero quejido por tu parte.

Que patético te sientes. Años después de ello…sigues lamentándote _y solo por él_. Nunca permitirás que él lo sepa, prefieres tragar la tierra sobre la cual caminas antes que ello. _Alfred, dándote la espalda y alejándose de ti_. ¿A dónde había ido al que querías que fuese tu hermanito? ¿A dónde había ido tu ángel tierno y sonriente? Conviertes una mano en puño, deseando que el silencioso llanto de detenga.

¿A dónde había ido el héroe que tanto se pregonaba ser? De realmente ser algún tipo de salvador, jamás te habría abandonado de la forma como lo había hecho. Jamás te habría destruido de la forma como lo hizo. Sueles recriminárselo en sus discusiones, por medio de sutiles indirectas. También sueles decírselo cuando el alcohol se sube a tu cabeza y no puedes detener las dolorosas verdades.

Justo en aquel instante, era que necesitabas a aquel imbécil que se proclamaba a sí mismo como héroe y salvador de la humanidad. No, no se lo dirás y menos se lo pedirás. Pero algo dentro de ti te hace sentarte a esperar. Por ello, desde el día en que Alfred decidió independizarse te has sentado cada tarde mirando por la ventana. Simplemente esperando a que él regrese. _Estúpido e innecesario_. No es algo que puedas evitar. Te atormentas horas enteras, como aquellas, solo esperando por algo que no va a suceder en realidad.

Cuando sucede, cuando lo vez a él regresar, no lo hace exactamente de la forma como lo imaginas. Sigue siendo independiente y algo diferente a lo que siempre fue. Pero regresa, deseando estar tiempo contigo o solo yendo a fastidiarte de algún modo. Ya no lo logras verlo como tu hermanito, ya no logras ver al dulce niño que viste antes. Ya no sientes aquella sensación fraternal por Alfred.

El sentimiento ha cambiado. No diremos que es, porque no es algo que Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte vaya a aceptar. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Suficiente tienes con aceptar ante ti mismo que sufres por aquel americano idiota!

Ahora no logras verlo como lo que antes era, _lo ves diferente, lo sientes diferente_. ¿Realmente ha cambiado algo? Quizás siempre sentiste eso por _él_ pero fue necesario que se fuera de tu lado para entender que tan fuerte era ese sentimiento peculiar. Que Alfred se fuera pudo ser el punto de ignición para que entendieras que nunca lo viste en realidad como un hermano. Para entender que no era solo algo fraternal.

Ha dejado de llover dentro y sobre ti. Te sientes solo un poco mejor. La taza de fina porcelana, con algunos daños menores, regresa a tus labios. Das dos sorbos largos al, ahora, frío té mientras continuas con la mirada lejos de aquel lugar. Puede sonar totalmente incoherente, pero esperaras. No a que _él_ regrese como una ex –colonia en busca de ser reconfortado tras ver alguna película de terror. Esperarás a que Alfred regrese como lo que ahora es, y quizás, corresponda aquel amor que parece ser más que fraternal.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué tal? Creo que Arthur no me salió tan OoC como creí que me quedaría, y en realidad la historia me gustó mucho. Aunque es bastante triste y quedará como la primera que he hecho sobre ellos…tenía que ser esta. La esencia que desde el primer momento, para mí, queda constatado que Inglaterra siente algo fuerte por América, no algo fraternal, algo que va más allá. He incluso, ese 'amor – gustar' que no logra identificar es más fuerte que el dolor que le causó la partida de Alfred. En conclusión y sin irme por las ramas. En el primero, _Iggy_ debía aceptar que ama a ese molesto americano, y no lo puede negar.

¿Review?


	2. A quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda

**Nota:** El USA&UK trae amor a mi vida. Gracias a los que se pasan a leer. Ah~, ¿sabian que Paint it White (Película de Hetalia) al parecer, tendrá un momento de la pareja? No-puedo-esperar.

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero**

**

* * *

**Segundo Refrán. —Qué suerte que era tan temprano en la mañana, así Inglaterra podría reacomodar toda su agenda, reemplazando las importantes reuniones de antes con un "Pasar todo el día en cama con el idiota de América"._ Fluff_ ? _Crack! ? One-Shoot_.

* * *

~.

"_A quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda."_

Soltó un bostezo, largo y ruidoso justo contra el oído del mayor de forma completamente irrespectuosa y poco educada. Podía sentir la refinada tela con la cual estaban hechas las mantas de la cama de Arthur rodearle todo el cuerpo; pero más que nada, podía sentir el cuerpo tibio que estaba a su lado. Bostezó una segunda vez, ahora añadiéndole un molesto ruidito que sonó como un "Ahhh~" y además llenó de aire caliente los tímpanos del Inglés.

— ¡_Bloody Hell, _Alfred! —escuchó que gritaban a lo lejos; se encontraba demasiado adormitado como para escuchar claramente. ¿Qué horas debían ser? Sus parpados, reacios a abrirse, hicieron una pequeña abertura para que sus ojos apreciaran que aún no había luz día dentro de la refinada habitación. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Arthur? ¡Ni tan siquiera había amanecido!—. Eres un mocoso sin modales —agregó la voz, en tono molesto.

Abrazó mas fuerte aquel cuerpo acompañante, como si de un oso de felpa se tratase, ganándose como respuesta un manotazo pocos segundos después.

—Mhm~…—protestó, sin mucho ánimo, al sentir que dos brazos lo empujaban para que aflojara el agarre.

—Suéltame América —replicó el rubio, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su ex colonia; trabajo nada sencillo teniendo en cuenta la fuerza que poseía Alfred—. _Agh_, tengo cosas que hacer…no pienso quedarme todo el día tirado en la cama, _you idiot. _

Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente despertador para que el héroe empezara a abrir los ojos perezosamente, atrayendo de nuevo al Ingles contra sí. Escuchó a Arthur quejarse con un "¡H-Hey!" lo cual le provocó soltar una ruidosa e infantil carcajada.

—_Good morning_ Iggy, ¿alguna razón para estar gritando tan temprano en la mañana? Los héroes deben dormir al menos diez horas diarias para poder sobrellevar la carga del día a día.

Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos, mirando al menor con muy poca gracia.

—No estaba gritando, idiota, además…no es temprano.

Alfred alzó la cabeza, viendo que el inglés se encontraba ya sentado en la mullida y cómoda cama. ¿No es temprano? Por Dios, si no entraba ni un miserable haz de luz por ese remedo de cortina que tenía Arthur en la ventana de su cuarto (según él, de lo más propio para decorar una habitación), debía ser temprano. Sacó una mano de alrededor de la cintura de Arthur, tanteando hacia la mesa de noche —tirando unas cuantas cosas en dicha misión— hasta toparse con un reloj.

— ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que tiras al suelo! —reclamó Arthur ofendido, al oír como su decoración empezaba estamparse contra el piso de madera.

América decidió no buscar sus lentes, según recordaba habían volado lejos cuando se había deshecho de su camisa la noche pasada —en algún punto de las escaleras, cuando intentaba deshacerse del incomodo suéter de Arthur mientras lo alzaba para hacer más simple el recorrido hacia la habitación— y no tenía intención de salir de allí a buscarlas. No saldría ni por error de aquella cama. Y tampoco dejaría que Arthur lo hiciera.

—No puedo creerlo —el de ojos azules miró incrédulo la hora en el reloj antiguo—. ¡Ni siquiera son las seis de la mañana Iggy! —refunfuñó en tono infantil, tirando el reloj hacia atrás sin mucho cuidado—. Vamos a seguir durmiendo~ —insistió, jalándolo para que bajase a su altura y se acostase completamente en la cama.

Inglaterra intentó ignorar el rubor que subía hacia su rostro mientras América lo jaloneaba para hacerlo acostar de nuevo.

— ¿Pero que te has creído, enano emancipado? —rechistó al ver como Alfred tiraba sin contemplación alguna el artefacto en el cual había visto la hora—. ¡Ese reloj es muy antiguo y muy costoso! Me lo regaló la reina~…—antes de seguir insistiendo el menor consiguió finalmente jalarlo con suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarlo a su lado. El sonrojo creció de forma directamente proporcional con su molestia y vergüenza.

—Si es tan viejo como dices, he hecho un favor al dañártelo Iggy —murmuró en tono somnoliento—. Puedes agradecer al héroe y~…—Alfred abrió los ojos—. ¿Me has llamado enano? ¡Hahaha~! —rió con buena gana, mientras su ex mentor lo miraba cada vez más y más enfadado. Alfred simplemente no sabía cuando callar—. Creo que deberías reconsiderar tú estatura antes de llamarme de esa forma Iggy.

— ¡NO TE DARÉ LAS GRACIAS POR NADA, Y NO ME LLAMES DE ESE MODO, _FUCKING BASTARD_! —exclamó, demasiado enfadado en sí. Alfred siempre debía ponerlo de malas los Domingos en las mañanas, que costumbre más hartante. ¿Acaso no podía ser el dulce niño que no le causaba dolores de jaquecas ni se alimentaba de pura y asquerosa comida chatarra?

—Hey, ¿por qué tan enfadado? —preguntó América un tanto extrañado. Si bien el inglés solía pelearle por cualquier cosa, no solía hacerlo tan rápidamente—. ¿Fue por lo de haber bostezado en tu oído? —preguntó, acerándose peligrosamente al rostro del mayor, antes de sonreír de forma un tanto perversa y soplar suavemente contra su oído—. Creí que te agradaba~….

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó sin piedad alguna la columna vertebral del mayor, temblando contra su voluntad en brazos de Alfred. Este rió una vez más, abrazándolo de nuevo, para ahora recorrer su cuello y clavícula con la punta de su nariz. La calidez se instó una vez más sobre Arthur, que hiciera eso contando el hecho de que solo vestían la ropa interior no ayudaba en nada.

—Anda, Iggy~ —insistió, estrechándolo contra sí mismo, sin rendirse—. Vamos a dormir un poco más…solo un poco…

'_Solo un poco'_.

Arthur frunció el ceño, empujando a Alfred lejos de él con un golpe seco. El menor parpadeó, un tanto extrañado, se encogió de hombros e intentó hacerlo contra sí de nuevo. El resultado fue un colérico Inglaterra sin razón aparente alguna. Lo haría de nuevo, ¿verdad? Siempre hacía lo mismo, visitarlo para después irse. Porque América siempre se iba; desde aquel lejano 4 de Julio, se le había hecho costumbre alejarse cuando estaba a su lado.

— ¡Déjame en paz, imbécil!

Un golpe. Firme y contundente contra el rostro americano. Alfred paró instantáneamente al sentir el golpe, congelándose en su lugar. La intención del Ingles nunca fue lastimarlo, aunque claramente no debía haberlo herido físicamente, pero~…Arthur le miró un tanto aturdido, con el puño cerrado aún cerca del mentón de su compañero. Alfred parpadeó y el verdes orbes sintió como empezaba a retirar los brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo, llevándose una mano contra el mentón levemente enrojecido. Estaba seguro de no haber hecho algo tan malo como para que Inglaterra estuviese tan enojado desde que había despertado.

¿En qué momento el forcejeo había terminado en un golpe? Una sensación pesada y asfixiante se instaló en su pecho. Oh no~, no ese sentimiento. No la maldita _culpa_. ¡É-Él nunca quiso golpearlo! Fue…fue un…'_Un error_', pensó, mirando al menor con altos niveles de remordimiento. Alfred tragó en seco, intentando sonreír de alguna forma.

—Wow —susurró, aun con la mano en el mentón—. Nunca creí que te desagradara tanto, Arthur.

¡Oh no~! ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Arthur bufó, frunciendo el ceño tanto que sus cejas se juntaron. Su rostro ardió una vez más al saber lo que haría. ¡Ese…montón de campesinos revoltosos! ¡No dejaría que~! Rechinó los dientes, mirando a Estados Unidos fijamente. ¡No dejaría que América pensara semejante estupidez!

— ¡Cállate Alfred! —ordenó, antes de rodearlo por la cintura con sus propios brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Este le miró asombrado, sintiéndose abrazado por el mayor. Estaba atónito. Inglaterra no solía tener ese tipo de demostraciones espontaneas de cariño. Continuó mirándole impactado, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno para así regresar el abrazo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Arthur mantenía el rostro oculto y Alfred simplemente le respondía el brazo. Podía sentir las mejillas del mayor arder contra su cuello. Lo había abrazado repentinamente y lo había llamado 'Alfred' y no 'América', cosa que sucedía en contadas ocasiones. Sonrió, abrazándolo algo mas fuerte mientras depositaba los labios sobre su frente.

— ¿Qué sucedió Iggy? ¿Realmente soy tan patoso en las mañanas como para que desees golpearme?

El rubio supo que no estaba nada enfadado al oír su tono y reconocer el ya común sobrenombre. Decidió no elevar la cabeza aún. Era más complicado hablar con él _y justamente con él_, si estaba avergonzado y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres igual de patoso en cualquier momento del día.

Alfred rió, pasando una mano por el cabello de su ex tutor.

—Pero no suelo recibir puños por ello —Arthur bufó, enterrando un poco las uñas contra la espalda de América, indicándole que no lo dijera más. _En verdad lo sentía_.

—Yo~…—murmuró, contra el cuello de América. Un nuevo y largo silencio los invadió, mientras Arthur trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo. Tragó en seco, sintiendo el cálido subir y bajar del pecho ajeno—. ¿Vas a irte, verdad? —preguntó, en un tono que sugería estar intentado desinterés.

Alfred alzó una ceja, observándolo. ¿Irse?

— ¿Irme? —cuestionó extrañado, mirando hacia el de ojos verdes.

Arthur carraspeó, incorporándose un poco para mirar en otra dirección.

—Tu jefe llamó —murmuró, entre dientes. Se estiró hacia la mesa de noche, tomando el celular de Alfred para extendérselo. Había estado llamando toda la maldita mañana, sabía que debía ser. _Necesitaban al héroe_. Siempre lo necesitaban, y él siempre salía corriendo, creyéndose un salvador extraordinario. Siempre decidía marcharse así él también lo necesitara, aunque nunca se lo dijera.

— ¿_Boss?_ —América tomó el celular que Arthur le extendía, mirando el gran número de llamadas perdidas. Sesenta y cinco. Debía ser algo muy importante, aunque conociendo a su jefe~…Miró el celular fijamente, al tiempo que Inglaterra continuaba mirando en otra dirección. Sonrió, de medio lado. No importaba cuando intentara fingir Iggy, lo conocía. Lo siguiente que el inglés escuchó fue el sonido de una lata crujiendo. Una mano se posó en su mentón, obligándolo a alzar la vista. Alfred le sonreía tranquilamente, con el celular hecho una masa deforme en su puño cerrado. Parpadeó, sin dejar de observarlo.

Entonces… ¿no pensaba irse?

—E-Eres…un… ¡i-imbécil! ¡Ahora cómo voy a llamarte para las reuniones y las cumbres entre países! —exclamó, intentando encontrar alguna forma de bajar esas molestas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. América soltó una carcajada, atrayéndolo del rostro. El beso fue cálido y pausado. Ambos labios masculinos se juntaron en búsqueda del sabor del otro; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la lengua de Alfred buscara más contacto, abriéndose paso entre los labios de Arthur.

Al separarse se miraron unos segundos. América se acomodó, atrayéndolo contra su pecho. Arthur decidió no quejarse _por esa vez_. No pensaba reconocerlo, pero que mandara todo al demonio para estar con él era un lindo detalle de su parte. Alfred podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía, y le gustaba saberse el único con derecho de ver ese lado 'tierno' de América.

—Bien~, ahora si podremos quedarnos todo el día metidos en cama, ¡haha~! —celebró el menor, abrazándolo más fuerte.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Bromeas verdad? Que te vayas a quedar no significa que nos quedaremos aquí todo el día, tengo una apretada agenda que cumplir.

— ¡Ni lo pienses Arthur! ¡Así que vuelve aquí!

—S-Suéltame, mocoso libertador, ¡hay mucho por hacer en casa!

—_Come here_, Iggy~…

— ¿D-Donde crees que estás tocado, niñato?

—Hoy has estado más sonrojado que de costumbre, ¡Hahahaha~!

Qué suerte que era tan temprano en la mañana, así Inglaterra podría reacomodar toda su agenda, reemplazando las importantes reuniones de antes con un "Pasar todo el día en cama con el idiota de América".

* * *

**Notas: **¿Y que ha tenido esto que ver con el refrán? No. Yo tampoco tengo idea.

¿Review?


	3. Mas vale maña que fuerza

**Nota:** Apuesto que no fui la única que vio USUK en el último capítulo de Hetalia. Eso de que Arthur sueñe con Alfred es tan~...¡hermoso! ¿Alguien no termina de superar la Independencia del americano, eh?

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero**

**

* * *

**

Tercer Refrán. — ¡Eres un hijo de puta! —Gritó, con todo el odio que tenía acumulado en su interior—. ¡Alfred me hizo esto por tu culpa! ¡Esto no es más que tú maldita culpa, _you fucking bastard_! _One-Shoot. ¿Drama? American-Revolutionary-War!Centric._

* * *

~.

"_Más vale maña que fuerza"_

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta! —gritó, con todo el odio que tenía acumulado en su interior. Con todos aquellos sentimientos que habían empezado a quebrarse en el minuto que Alfred le había apuntado con un mosquete. Y todo por causa de _él_—. ¡Alfred me hizo esto por tu culpa! ¡Esto no es más que tú maldita culpa, _you fucking bastard_!

El francés alzó una ceja, mirándolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Supuso que el Ingles había llegado con los británicos que tenían bloqueados los puertos de Toulon y Brest, en un vago intento por impedir que siguieran enviándole apoyo tanto en armamento como en tropas y en suministros a las colonias sublevadas. Observó a Arthur con más cuidado. Afuera llovía, así que estaba empapado y tembloroso. Supo enseguida que no temblaba a causa del frío. _Estaba destrozado_.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando, _mon amí_.

Arthur alzó los ojos con violencia y enseguida se lanzó contra Francis, dispuesto a hacerlo pagar por lo que estaba sucediendo. No solo lo lastimaría, oh, claro que no. Lo iba a matar. Iba a matar al infeliz que se atrevió a meter tales ideas en la cabeza de su pequeño Alfred. Sabía que el francés con su lengua viperina era el responsable de que en América se estuviera desatando tal guerra. Era el responsable de que su más preciada colonia deseara independizarte. Era el responsable de que Alfred ya no deseara estar más a su lado.

El forcejeo duró bastante poco, Francis pudo notar enseguida que el inglés estaba más abatido de lo que parecía. Había peleado con Arthur durante siglos y lo sabía más fuerte que aquello. Una simple llave y un empujón fueron suficientes para quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¿No es verdad? ¡Tú convenciste a Alfred de que me hiciera esto! —acusó mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a golpear sobre su rostro de nuevo. Francis permanecía bajo el pórtico de su casa suplementaria. Realmente no vivía allí, solo era un lugar para quedarse mientras la estúpida y poco productiva toma de sus puertos terminaba—. ¡Tú alejaste a mi bebé, _wine bastard_!

—Alfred ya no es ningún bebe, por si no lo habías notado. Justo ahora…te está enfrentado,…_y te está ganando_.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Alfred es mío, es mi niño! —aseguró, empezando a temblar de nuevo. Una mezcla entre ira, impotencia y dolor—. ¡Y lo será por tanto tiempo como yo quiera!

Francis sonrió, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta abierta.

—No por mucho tiempo, _mon amour_ —se pasó una mano por el cabello, con gesto de superioridad—. Tan pronto la guerra termine y él gane, porque ambos sabemos que ganará, dejará de ser tu niño. Dejara de ser tu colonia. Dejará de ser tu _todo_.

— ¡Cállate!, si no fuera por tu apoyo… ¡si no fuera por ti habría logrado~…!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ganarle, matarlo? —Arthur hizo un gesto doloroso ante esto, como si solo pensar en ello lo dañara profundamente. Aunque Alfred era una nación —o estaba próximo a serlo— no moriría tras la guerra, pero al parecer imaginárselo inerte y sin vida era algo que el inglés no podía siquiera imaginar. _No podría soportar verlo morir, así como él si tuvo que soportar tal martirio—. _Y en todo caso, yo solo lo ayudo con suplementos, _mon cher_…la idea de independizarse surgió de él mismo; además…de cualquier forma —hizo un gesto vago con la mano—. De haberte tenido tanto aprecio no habría aceptado de ser influenciado por mí, ¿habías pensado en eso, Arthur?

Reino Unido guardó silencio, mirando a un punto inexistente en el piso húmedo. _No iba a llorar_. No frente a ese francés bastardo. ¡Claro que lo había considerado! Pero no pensaba mucho en eso. Pensar en las razones por las cuales Alfred quería alejarse de él solo le hacía más daño. Mucho más daño.

— ¿Con qué fin…podrías estarlo ayudando…? —murmuró, sin elevar la mirada.

Francis rió, quedamente, sin retirar los ojos del otro rubio.

—_Los hombres pelean; sólo Dios da la victoria_ —Arthur elevó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras. No las había vuelto a oír aquellas palabras desde el 30 de mayo de 1431—. Veo que lo recuerdas _mon amí_.

—Era lo que ella~…

—Sí. Veo que aún no olvidas del todo a mi _Pucelle_…me alegra —una sonrisa forzada y sarcástica apareció en labios del más alto—. Porque yo tampoco he podido olvidarla. Ni por un segundo desde que la mataste.

— ¡Yo no la maté! —Rugió Arthur, elevando la mirada—. Francis, ¡sabes que yo no la maté!

— ¡Pero lo hizo tu rey, tu maldita corona! Y tú, querido _Angleterre…_no hiciste nada para impedirlo —Una nueva sonrisa falsa regresó a los labios de Francia—, desde entonces…busqué formas de vengarme. Peleé en cada guerra en la que tú estabas, apoyando al oponente. Creí que debía dañarte físicamente a ti y tus habitantes —soltó una risa baja, que solo provocó mas molestia en Arthur—. Pero me equivoqué, ¿y sabes por qué?

Inglaterra permaneció en silencio, perforándolo con la mirada.

—No fue hasta ver lo feliz que eras con todo lo que tenía que ver respecto a Alfred que entendí…que debías sufrir lo mismo que yo con la muerte de mi Pucelle; tu dolor no debía ser físico. No, claro que no…tu dolor debía ser emocional. Debías sentir una perdida igual de dolorosa que la mía ¿Y, qué crees? —Dio un paso fuera del pórtico, bajando un escalón para quedar más cerca de Arthur—. Lo logré…y sin tocarte un solo cabello —murmuró, dejando el dedo índice frente a la frente del inglés—. Obtuviste lo que merecías, y lo conseguí de forma indirecta Arthur~… ¿no es divertido cómo funciona la vida?

Inglaterra cerró los ojos, antes de abalanzarse de nuevo contra Francis.

— ¡Bastardo! —Rugió, mientras el francés forcejeaba con él para que no alcanzara su cuello—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que Alfred se pusiera en mi contra? ¡Dímelo ahora! ¡Dímelo o te matare!

— ¡_Mon amour _Alfred ya estaba bastante molesto y afectado de que solo lo vieras como un recurso bancario! —un golpe en el rostro que no pudo evitar por parte del Ingles permitió que el forcejeo terminara.

— ¡Jamás vería a Alfred como un banco reutilizable!

—Pero no hacías más que poner más y más impuestos…él intentaba comprenderte, pero sus aldeanos, _su pueblo_ no. Estaban bastante sublevados, supongo que recuerdas el incidente en el puerto de Boston —Francia le miró con superioridad—. Solo necesitaron oír tres palabras para dar inicio a lo que ahora estamos viviendo _mon amí_…liberté, égalité, fraternité —Arthur le dirigió una nueva mirada de odio.

Las tres palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Las conocía. Habían estado escritas en la declaración de independencia, la cual para sí, no era más que una carta de despedida por parte de su colonia.

—Esas, fueron suficientes para convencer al pueblo. Para Alfred, fueron unas un tanto diferentes —Inglaterra apretó los puños, instándolo a continuar—. _'Angleterre ne vous aime pas'._

Un nuevo grito de ira y dolor; entonces tenía a Arthur sobre sí, golpeándolo con todas las fuerzas que era capaz de reunir y el francés no hizo nada por detenerlo, con la misma sonrisa bastarda de superioridad. No podría herirlo más de lo que él había conseguido. Inglaterra no sabía demasiado francés, pero podía asegurar que había entendido bien las palabras que se convirtieron en el tiro de gracia de Alfred para tomar la decisión que había tomando.

Angleterre ne vous aime pas.

'_Inglaterra no te quiere_.'

* * *

**American Revolutionary War**  
(1775 – 1783)

Durante la guerra de independencia, Francia ayudó a los revolucionarios con ejército, provisiones y armamento. De no ser por dichas tropas francesas, Estados Unidos podría haber perdido la guerra contra el Reino de Gran Bretaña.

* * *

**Liberté, égalité, fraternité**  
«Libertad, igualidad, fraternidad»

Tres principios básicos de la revolución francesa, que también quedaron enunciadas en la declaración de independencia.

* * *

"_Los hombres pelean; sólo Dios da la victoria".  
_

**—**Santa Juana de Arco (1412 – 1431)  
Heroína y militar francesa, en francés también llamada _La Pucelle_.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué tal la cátedra de historia que acabo de darles? LOL. Bueno, en realidad me gusta mucho la historia de Alfred y Arthur durante la independencia, es cuando el amor entre estos dos está a flor de piel. Solo agrego a lo que ya puse, que los Británicos tomaron puertos franceses para evitar que los estadounidenses siguieran recibiendo provisiones, aún así, no fue de gran ayuda. Fue solo un medio desesperado, y además, Gran Bretaña empezaba a quedarse sin recursos económicos.

Pf~, no. De hecho no me gusta el Francis/Jeanne d'Arc; en realidad, le detesto, pero es una posible explicación a la ayuda de Francia a USA. Como sea, ¡Francis&Matthew rlz!

Para finalizar, agradezco a mi querida Cy~ por las palabras y frases en francés. No me confío de los traductores, pero tengo a mi adorable Venezolana con sangre Francesa que habla el idioma, así que, ¿Cómo no aprovecharse vilmente? (Gracias linda).

¿Review?


	4. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

**Nota:** ¡De nuevo contenido USUK en Hetalia! Seguro, vaya que es una _coincidencia _que _justo _Alfred haya ido a rescatar a Arthur. Por favor, más canon imposible. Himaruya, te amo.

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero**

**

* * *

**

Cuarto Refrán. —Hey, Green —llamó Arthur a su portero, acercándose rápidamente a él—. En un momento, cuando el partido reinicie y Alfred intente hacer gol…deja que el balón pase. Mundial Sudáfrica 2010: Estados Unidos vs Inglaterra._ Crack!_

* * *

"_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces"_

Una enorme ovación inundó el Royal Bafokeng en el momento en que el esférico entró en la malla estadounidense con la elegancia que solo el capitán del equipo lograba hacerlo. _Minuto cuatro del primer tiempo_. Por su cuerpo vibró un júbilo repentino e incontrolable, casi invitándolo a correr y celebrar con los demás jugadores. Sus habitantes debían estar estallando de alegría con lo que acaba de suceder. Steven Gerrard había anotado el primer gol a su favor, ante la atónita mirada de los norteamericanos.

Más en su cabeza, solo recordaba las confiadas palabras de Alfred en el momento que se habían estrechado las manos iniciando el encuentro.

— _¿Listo para tu derrota, Iggy? —había sonreído con cierta petulancia, mientras sus manos se apretaban. El inglés rodó los ojos entonces. ¿Bromeaba no? Estaban hablando de él. Estaban hablando de Inglaterra, por favor, el futbol era lo suyo._

—_Creo que te confundes, gordo libertador, esto no es ese juego de bárbaros que se golpean…—Arthur realizó un movimiento vago con la mano que tenía libre—. …ese que tanto amas._

_América entrecerró los ojos. No llevaba los lentes puestos. Una lejana parte de su cerebro pensó lo bien que se veía así. Pero decidió ignorarlo. Pensamientos estúpidos antes de un juego, eso era todo._

—_Para tu información, anciano, el futbol americano no es un juego de barbaros. Es de estrategias y coordinación en equipo…cosa que los Ingleses no tienen —Estados Unidos soltó una risotada—. Se creen la gran cosa como para compartirse el balón, ¡así que perderán! Sin contar el hecho de que juegan contra mí ¡Hahaha~!_

—_Escucha, tú, aglomeración de campesinos sin modales~…—empezó a discutir, más uno de los árbitros le dirigió una simple mirada. Arthur carraspeó, soltando la mano de Alfred que aún apretaba. Ese bocón, ya le iba a enseñar._

— _¡Perderás Iggy! ¡Ya lo verás!_

Sus ojos recorrieron el campo, en busca de la figura americana exacta que estaba buscando. No fue demasiado difícil encontrarlo, miraba en dirección a su portero, con el rostro un tanto desencajado. Había empezado perdiendo. Por lo que él recordaba bien, y Matthew le había confirmado unos días antes, Alfred odiaba ir perdiendo a solo minutos de haber iniciado un juego. Tanto en sus dichosos videojuegos hasta en las guerras mundiales.

Sonrió con satisfacción, corriendo la distancia que los separaba para disfrutar el dulce néctar del regodeo. No era de un caballero alardear frente a los demás. Pero haría una pequeña excepción por esa vez. Se lo merecía.

— ¿Qué era eso que se suponía yo debía ver, idiota? —se mofó, al llegar a su lado. Alfred giró el rostro en otra dirección enseguida, haciendo una especie de puchero.

—_Shut up. _El partido recién inicia —murmuró con soberbia. El mayor disfrutó de aquello; pero para su sorpresa, fue más que nada por los muchos recuerdos que aquel rostro de mal perdedor le traía. Pudo visualizar a América siendo más pequeño, cuando intentaba enseñarle a jugar ajedrez y él siempre perdía. Desde el instante que lograba conseguir el primer alfil del menor, solía componer ese rostro, murmurando un consternado "_El juego recién inicia_" incluso cuando sabía que con esa primera jugada, Arthur estaba a siete más cerca de un _Jaque Mate_. No le gusta admitir que iba a perder y menos cuando no era bueno en el juego.

Justo como lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Creí que no sabíamos jugar en equipo —agregó, y la sonrisa de su ex colonia apareció de nuevo. Un tanto dificultosa, por supuesto.

— ¡Les he dado un poco de ventaja, eso es todo!

La misma actitud de siempre. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba? Un silbido y el partido continuó su transcurso. Alfred tomó aire con fuerza, eso era. Un poco de ventaja para el viejo, tenía muchos siglos encima ¿no?, ¡que cortés había sido! ¡Nada más propio de un considerado héroe como él!

Inglaterra sabría bien que iba a ocurrir luego de eso. Y no le extrañó ni un poco ver como los estadounidenses empezaban a presionar más y a jugar sin mucho ton ni son (cosa que molestaba sobremanera a los ingleses, ¿Cómo podían jugar de esa forma tan _desordenada y fastidiosa_?). Podía ver la mente maestra ante tal presión: Alfred. El de orbes azules consiguió poner en movimiento a su arquero, pero no más de unos cuantos pasos y el partido continuó sin ningún cambio en el marcador a su favor.

— ¡_Come on guys! ¡You can do it better! ¡We are the United States of America_!

Podía sentirlo a quilómetros de distancia. La superpotencia estaba desesperada por anotar un gol. El inglés sabía cómo se ponía Alfred ante aquel tema de la competitividad. Pocos minutos después no se sorprendió demasiado ante la jugada fallida de América en el minuto trece, cuando tuvieron un saque de esquina a su favor.

Lo escuchó maldecir en ingles y pasarse una mano por el cabello. Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¡Eran Estados Unidos! ¡La primera potencia en el mundo! ¡Y él estaba jugando! ¡Él, Alfred F. Jones, el héroe que todo lo podía! Le había dicho a Inglaterra que le ganaría aquel odioso juego, y lo haría. Le demostraría al mayor que podía cumplir lo que decía; que no era solo palabrería e ideas estúpidas, como Arthur solía decir en las reuniones. Le haría entender, así fuera por un juego que en realidad no estaba entre sus favoritos, que podía cumplir lo que decía. _Él había crecido_, podía ser un hombre de palabra. Se lo demostraría.

Arthur obtuvo el balón en el minuto diez y ocho, acercándose peligrosamente a la portería de su oponente. Minuto diez y nueve; estaba a punto de hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor, viendo algunos de los suyos y unos cuantos de los estadounidense. Una vista fugaz del atormentado rostro de Alfred, a unos metros de distancia, hizo que su cuerpo actuara por inercia y cediera el balón.

La jugada se perdió por completo; incluso Gerrard intentó anotarse un segundo gol, pero América (nuevamente animado ante el pase arruinado) logró evitar más ventaja en los ingleses luego de la chilena de Steven.

Los minutos continuaban pasando y la desesperación de Alfred era cada vez mayor. No podría hacerlo. Realmente, todo lo que había dicho al inicio sería pura palabrería. Pateó la grama falsa, y Arthur temió por un segundo que pudiera abrir un hueco a media cancha si utilizaba toda la fuerza que poseía.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, molesto consigo mismo. Todo era culpa de ese mocoso adorador de hamburguesas. Si no fuera tan orgulloso respecto a los malditos juegos y competencias. Él y su complejo de héroe nunca lo dejarían ser un buen perdedor. Arthur nunca lo admitirá abiertamente, pero odiaba ver aquella cara de desilusión en el americano. Prefería verlo con su estúpida sonrisa de idiota. Porque eso era lo que era Alfred, un idiota mal perdedor. _Su idiota mal perdedor_.

Dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia Capello, el técnico de Inglaterra, y le dirigió una mirada que este entendió enseguida, y en pleno minuto treinta, pidió un cambio en los jugadores. Milner estaba bien, en realidad solo había sido una excusa para hacer tiempo. El inglés apresuró el paso hacia el portero de su país, maldiciéndose enteramente por lo que haría. Pero ya lo sabía bien, prefería el molesto rostro copado de alegría y confianza en sí mismo de América que aquellos gestos de dolorosa impotencia (más aún porque aquel uniforme azul oscuro que portaba el menor le recordaba una época en la historia que no quería rememorar en ese momento).

—Hey, Green —llamó a su portero, acercándose rápidamente a él.

— ¿Si, Arthur? —preguntó este, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

El rubio suspiró. Si conocía tan bien a Alfred como lo hacía —y lo hacía— seguiría insistiendo como todo el héroe que se creía hasta hacer un gol. Y debía ser él quien lo hiciera.

—Escúchame con mucha atención —murmuró, y por el tono que utilizó, el joven arquero supo que sería mejor mirarlo mientras le hablaba—. En un momento, cuando el partido reinicie y Alfred intente hacer gol…deja que el balón pase.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Sé que me oíste, así que has lo que te digo —otra mirada fue suficiente para acallar cualquier protesta por parte de Green—. Ah~, por cierto, esta plática jamás ocurrió.

Y tan simple y elegante como llegó, se retiró. Green permaneció atónito ante aquello, debía ser una broma. ¿Dejarlo hacer gol? ¿Quería que se dejaran empatar? No, no, Arthur debía estar jugando.

En el minuto cuarenta, cuando Alfred lanzó el balón a cierta distancia y se dirigió hacia la portería supo por la mirada que le dirigió Arthur, a unos kilómetros de distancia, que no era ningún juego. El estadio se silenció por unos segundos, y estalló en celebraciones segundos después. Nadie podía creerlo.

Al gran arquero de Inglaterra se le había _resbalado_ el balón cuando prácticamente lo tenía en las manos. Vaya que eso era tener suerte.

Los gritos de entusiasmo de Alfred no se hicieron esperar, mientras todo su equipo se lanza en pos a alzarlo en brazos. Bien, eso haría regresar su fastidiosa sonrisa de héroe al menos por otros cien años.

Sonrió levemente, haciendo un asentimiento en dirección a Green. _Aquello nunca había sucedido, al menos, no por influencia de él_. Además Arthur era un caballero, y los caballeros no tenían memoria. ¿Él? ¿Dejarle empatar a Alfred apropósito? ¿Solo para ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa?...e-es decir, ¿Aquella estúpida mueca molesta?

¡No, no claro que no!

¿Qué clase de ridiculez era esa?

¡Arthur Kirkland no hacía esa clase de cosas!

'_¡Y menos por el mocoso emancipado de América!'_

_

* * *

_

**Notas: **¿Totalmente subreal? ¿Atónitamente malo? ¿Completamente OoC? Lo sé, por completo. Pero resistirme a esta historia, con lo que adoro el Fútbol, fue duro para mí. Además, ¡Estaba Steven Gerrard! ¡Mi _Stevie_! (De haberlo emparejado con Xabi Alonso, habría sido la historia de mis sueños. LOL)

— Royal Bafokeng: _Estadio ubicado Rustenburg, Sudáfrica. Sede donde se realizó el partido de Estados Unidos vs Inglaterra_.

— El primer gol de Inglaterra fue hecho por Steven Gerrard (capitán del equipo) en el minuto cuatro del primer tiempo.

— Dempsey es quien hace el primer gol de Estados Unidos. Entonces es cuando Green no parece capaz de retener el balón y este, una vez en sus manos, resbala y cruza la línea de la portería.

No. Que no se note que me _encanta_ el fútbol y me la pasé prendida al mundial desde que empezó con ese México vs Sudáfrica y terminó con el histórico España vs Holanda. (¡Donde ganamos, joder ganamos!).

Y si, no es _football_, ¡es fútbol, coño!

¿Review?


	5. ¿Perro que ladra, no muerde?

**Nota: **Hoy, extrañamente, no tengo nada que comentar. Ya casi es Navidad, así que sean felices. Si quieren un regalo _escrito_, pásense por mi LJ (link en mi Profile) y verán de qué hablo.

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero**

* * *

Quinto Refrán. —¡Basta! —Rugió el inglés, levantándose de su lugar—. ¡Dejen de llamarlo de ese modo! ¡Las Colonias! ¡Estados Unidos de América! —recitó, cada vez más enfadado—. ¡Su nombre es _Alfred_! ¡Es Alfred, _bloody hell_! ¡Y él no me haría esto! Angst. Declaración de Independencia.

* * *

~.

"¿_Perro que ladra, no muerde?"_

Algo en aquellas palabras, tan bien escritas y con mucho uso del rimbombante idioma que él le había enseñado, empezaban a hacer estragos en él. Quizás, algo tenía el pergamino en el cual se encontraban escritas. Tomó un poco de aire, sosteniéndose de los brazos de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado. _No_, no debía ser cierto. _No podía ser cierto._ Aquello que estaban teniendo solo era una riña, ¿verdad? Una simple pelea de hermanos. Todos los hermanos en el mundo pelean…ellos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

No tenía que preocuparse. ¿Cierto? Solo era una rabieta un tanto violenta de Alfred y sus habitantes. No más que eso. Un par de semanas y todo sería como antes. _No había porque preocuparse_.

'_Nosotros los representantes de los Estados Unidos de América, reunidos en Congreso general, acudimos al juez supremo del mundo para hacerle testigo de la rectitud de nuestras intenciones.'_

¿Rectitud de sus intenciones? ¿De cuales intenciones?

Miró a su alrededor, sin comprender muy bien qué sucedía. O mejor, sin querer comprender lo que sucedía. Todos los más importantes hombres de su _casa_ se encontraban presentes, escuchando aquella declaración. Sentado a su lado, su rey observaba todo con expresión ausente y el ceño levemente fruncido, las manos en puño y la quijada contraída.

Sabía bien que llevaba unas cuantas semanas discutiendo con Alfred, luego de unos problemas que hubo en uno de sus puertos. El puerto de Boston. El problema entre ellos se formó cuando él no hizo nada por detenerlos. Simplemente los dejó saquear el buque cargado del té que cargaban. Habían discutido, y no había vuelto a saber de él por los siguientes días. Estaba molesto con él, ¡no había razón para dejarlos actuar así! No lo había criado de ese modo como para que permitiera a sus pobladores comportarse de cualquier manera.

Unos días después, supo por sus superiores que _'las colonias' _(Aquella forma en la que siempre le había molestado que lo llamaran, Alfred no eran solo colonias) seguían 'molestas'. No le dio mayor importancia…solo era su hermano menor haciendo un berrinche. Los impuestos se estaban poniendo un poco caros, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Convencería a sus jefes de aflojar el cinturón pronto y dejarlo descansar. Ya se le pasaría.

_Ya se le pasaría_.

— ¿Estados Unidos de América? —Arthur se inclinó hacia Jorge III, un tanto confundido—. ¿Por qué están llamando de ese modo a Alfred? Su nombre es _América del Norte_.

El rey hizo un gesto vago con la mano, indicándole guardar silencio. El Inglés lo observó igual de confundido y ahora algo contrariado. ¿Estados Unidos de…? ¡Qué estupidez! Ese no era el nombre que le había colocado a su hermano.

'_En el nombre y con el poder pleno del buen pueblo de estas colonias damos a conocer solemnemente y declaramos que estas colonias unidas son y por derecho han de ser Estados libres e independientes'_

¿Libres…e…independientes?

_No_.

No.

¡No!

¿Qué querían decir con 'libres e independientes'? ¿Qué pretendían decir con eso? ¿Quiénes se creían para decidir si Alfred estaba listo para ser independiente? ¡No eran nadie como para saberlo! ¡Ni mucho menos para proclamarlo con aquel descaro! ¡Alfred aún era un niño!

¡_Él era su niño_!

—Estado, ¿eso es lo que quieren ser? —murmuró, entre dientes, Jorge III. Arthur miró hacia el frente de nuevo, hacia el ciudadano que leía aquel papel con tan ridículas palabras.

¿Estado…? ¿Alfred quería ser…_libre_…

…lejos de él?

¿Acaso era eso?

—Tonterías —soltó Reino Unido, ganándose la atención de su líder por unos segundos—. _Él _ jamás querría eso — ¿Por qué lo querría lejos? _Él me ama._

— ¿No lo entiendes, Arthur? —Cuestionó, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente—. ¿No entiendes lo que es?

—No.

—Una declaración de independencia.

_No_.

¿Por qué lo querría lejos?

_Él me ama_.

'_¡Inglaterra has venido a verme!'_

'_Por supuesto, siempre prometo regresar y lo hago.'_

'_Pero nunca tan seguido~…cada vez vienes menos….'_

'_Lo siento…'_

'_Te perdonaré solo si prometes nunca dejar de visitarme'_

Todo aquello debía ser un gran error.

Alfred nunca haría algo como eso. ¿Con qué sentido necesitaría ser _libre_? Podía tener todo lo que necesitase bajo su protección. Él le daría todo cuanto pudiera desear. Alfred no tenía necesidad de mirar en otras direcciones ni a nadie más. Él le daría todo, solo debía quedarse a su lado.

Un pensamiento atacó su cabeza en tal momento.

_¿Miedo?_ ¿Ante qué? Estúpido, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo? ¿A que, de repente, su hermano dependiera de alguien más? ¿A qué Alfred tomara aprecio a más personas…a más naciones, al convertirse él en una?

_¿A que lo abandonara?_

¡Eso era ridículo! Solo era su hermano y deseaba lo mejor para él. Solo deseaba cuidarlo hasta que estuviera listo para manejarse solo. "¿Y cuándo sería eso?" murmuró, una voz en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, reacio a contestarse. _Nunca_.

'_Ingwaterra, ¿puedo dormir contigo? No quiero tener pesadillas…'_

'_De acuerdo Alfred, de acuerdo'_

'_¡Gracias! ¡Te amo Ingwaterra!'_

_Él me ama_.

Él no lo haría.

Alfred no lo dejaría. Podía incluso mandarlo escrito en un maldito pergamino, pero _él no lo haría_.

'…_que están exentas de todo deber de súbditos para con la Corona británica y que queda completamente rota toda conexión política entre ellas y el Estado de la Gran Bretaña, y que, como Estados libres e independientes, poseen pleno poder para hacer la guerra, concertar la paz, anudar relaciones comerciales y todos los demás actos y cosas que los Estados independientes pueden hacer por derecho.'_

¿Quedaba rota la conexión?

_No_.

¿Era…acaso eso? ¿Alfred dejaba de ser su hermano?

_Estaba rompiendo con él_.

Un pensamiento estúpido, que lo hizo sentirse aún más frustrado y confundido. ¿Romper con él? Vaya estupidez. Alfred era su hermanito. ¿De dónde había sacado semejantes ideas? Además, para romper con alguien, algo tendría que haber empezado primero.

'_Arthur…no es necesario que me traigas tantas cosas cuando vienes, ya no soy un bebé'_

'_Por eso ya no traigo juguetes, te traigo libros y ropa…'_

'_Sabes que es suficiente con que vengas a verme'_

"_Y para mí que me lo digas"_

Tal vez, y solo tal vez. Siempre había existido. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, para él si había empezado _algo_ hacía mucho. ¿Y qué? ¿No había sido capaz de notarlo, acaso?

'_¡Te amo, Ingwaterra!'_

_Él me ama. _Alfred se lo había dicho infinidad de veces. _Tanto como yo a él_.

Alfred no haría aquello.

'_Y para robustecimiento de esta declaración, confiados a la protección de la Providencia divina, empeñamos unos a otros nuestra vida, nuestra fortuna y nuestro sagrado honor.'_

—Arthur, ¿no lo entiendes? —La voz de su rey resonó, sacándolo de sus confusas cavilaciones—. Las Colonias se están sublevando…

Esa, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Basta! —Rugió el inglés, levantándose de su lugar—. ¡Dejen de llamarlo de ese modo! ¡Las Colonias! ¡Estados Unidos de América! —recitó, cada vez más enfadado—. ¡Su nombre es _Alfred_! ¡Es Alfred, _bloody hell_! ¡Y él no me haría esto!

No lo haría, no a él.

Cerró los ojos, mientras un temblor recorrió su espalda. Tomás Jefferson, Benjamín Franklin y John Adams. ¿Quiénes demonios se creían? _No eran nada_. Ninguno de ellos conocía a América tan bien como él lo hacía.

Su niño —aquel que por derecho divino le pertenecía— no le haría eso. Su Alfred no lo haría.

Incluso lucharía con él para demostrárselo. _No lo dejaría hacerlo_. Lo mantendría a su lado, de una forma u otra.

Sin que la reunión hubiese terminado, Arthur abandonó el lugar, dispuesto a buscar su traje rojo de guerra y su mosquete. _No se lo permitiría_. Pasó junto al hombre que leía, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Mucho menos a la maldita hoja, la supuesta Declaración de Independencia, que más adelante tomaría como su carta de despedida.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Ahhh~! ¡Angst, Angst y Angst! ¡Alguien deténgame, por favor! ¡La genialmente atrayente Guerra de Independencia me está consumiendo! Joder, simplemente no puedo. Amo esta parte histórica de ellos, la amo. Pff, ¿Cuántos Shoots ya he escrito sobre esto? ¿Tres? Por Dios, no me controlo.

Seeeh, mucho OoC, de hecho y una relación poco coherente de la historia con el refrán en uso. (Le agregué los interrogantes, me pareció que quedaba mejor. LOL). Me gusta a Arthur en plan "¡Te amo, estúpido idiota, aunque no lo reconozca! ¡Y no puedes dejarme, porque soy Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte y tú, mocoso revolucionario, eres mío!" Blaaa. Si, amo esta pareja. ¡La amo!

—Fragmentos de la Declaración de Independencia sacados de Wikipedia (Aclaración totalmente necesaria).

¿Review?


	6. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

**Nota: **¡Feliz 2011~! Esperemos que sea un bonito año y que tengamos más momentos USUK. Y a ver para cuando 'Paint it White', que en serio deseo verla.

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero**

* * *

Sexto Refrán. — ¡Señor! —el trabajador británico habló de forma solemne—. Estados Unidos de América se encuentra bajo un ataque terrorista, señor. '_Alfred…'_. _Drama. September-11-attacks!Centric. Angst. One-Shoot_.

* * *

~.

"_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_

Londres, Reino Unido.  
Palacio de Buckingham.  
11 de Septiembre del 2001.  
_1:50 pm._

_Algo andaba mal_. Alzó un poco la cabeza, dejando de beber por unos segundos aquel refrescante y delicioso té que tanto le gustaba. No estaba completamente seguro, pero~…sacudió la cabeza. ¿Algo mal con sus habitantes, quizás? Podría que se hubiese desatado algún problema repentino y eso los tuviera _¿angustiados?_ No. No era esa clase de sentimientos. No los sentimientos de _nación_, eran los sentimientos como _persona_ que también era. Aquel extraño pálpito no venía de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, aquel mal presentimiento provenía de Arthur Kirkland.

¿Qué era?

Permaneció sentado en la re confortable silla, mientras un mal sabor se instalaba en su boca. Un sabor amargo y agrio. Tragó en seco. Posiblemente el té estaba pasado o no lo había preparado exactamente como todas las mañanas. Sintió más de aquel molesto sabor desde el inicio de la lengua hasta el final de sus labios antes que varias exclamaciones de alerta y un par de gritos azorados (fuera de la cómoda salita) lo sacaran de sus cavilaciónes.

Escuchó personas correr de un lado a otro por el pasillo que daba fuera de la habitación. Un corto silencio y más gritos de impresión. El rubio sintió una nueva punzada de angustia.

— _¿What the hell…?_ —murmuró, empezando a preocuparse. Estaba por considerar la idea de salir a averiguar qué sucedía, más uno de los trabajadores del plació del rey entró de forma estrepitosa al pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba, casi tumbando la puerta consigo cuando lo hizo. La expresión que el joven humano británico tenía no podía ameritar nada bueno, cosa que alertó más a Arthur—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo este alboroto? —exigió saber, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El recién llegado se acomodó, poniéndose firme, como si se encontrase frente a alguna clase de oficial al mando. Miró hacia la nación, un tanto consternado y nervioso.

— ¡Señor! —empezó, con la misma actitud solemne y de respeto que aquellas serviciales personas solían tener con él—. Estados Unidos de América se encuentra bajo un ataque terrorista, señor.

La frase resonó un par de veces en su cabeza, zumbando entre sus oídos.

'_Alfred…_'

Antes de que el poblador frente a él pudiera decir algo más, el ingles ya se encontraba pasando la puerta de la habitación, tras dejar caer el pocillo refinado donde tomaba el té, el cual ahora se hallaba roto en barios pedazos sobre el suelo.

~.

Sus ojos se abrieron, impresionados, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban levemente —acostumbrándose mejor a la imagen que en aquel momento observaba—. Sus labios, medianamente separados a causa de aquella perturbadora imagen, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no emitir aquel sonido asfixiante de angustia que se produjo desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando el avión americano se estrelló contra una de las torres gemelas.

_La torre norte había sido impactada._

Las diferentes personas que se encontraban aquel día en el palacio de Buckingham prorrumpieron en exclamaciones, de todo tipo. Desde gritos hasta un par de «¡bloody shit!» que en esta ocasión nadie desaprobaría —aunque se encontrasen en aquel lugar que debía ser digno de respeto—.

Todos, menos él.

Arthur permanecía con sus orbes esmeralda fijos en la pantalla de televisión que emitía la noticia a todo el mundo. Simplemente, era incapaz de despegar su vista de aquella imagen, que poco a poco se volvía más y más perturbadora. _Dolorosa_. El humo y fuego empezó a consumir con suma rapidez el edificio colisionado, y las exclamaciones a su alrededor no se detenían.

Inglaterra, por su parte, ya no era capaz de escucharlos. Por alguna razón, el único sonido que corría por su cabeza era la risa de Alfred. La infantil risa que había tenido cuando era su colonia. Dulce y repiqueteante. _Una y otra vez_.

—No…—murmuró con voz temblorosa, minutos después, logrando que algunos que ya se encontraban debatiendo entre ellos regresaran su mirada al televisor. '_No_' pensó, al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a latir de forma un poco más desbocada. La risa de Alfred en su cabeza se elevó unas cuantas octavas, empezando a sonar como la despreocupada y contagiosa risa actual del americano, justo en el momento que un segundo avión chocó contra la torre Sur, causando que ambos rascacielos iniciaran su lenta caída—. ¡No!

'¡_Alfred…!'_

Cerró los ojos, dándose la vuelta y obligándose a sí mismo a apartar la mirada. Cerró ambas manos en puños, controlando su respiración. Unos segundos después miró a su alrededor, decidiendo rápidamente a quién preguntarle para informarse. Un primer ministro que se encontraba allí aquél día fue el seleccionado.

— ¿Cuántos ataques han sucedido?

—Tres.

Mordió su labio inferior internamente. Acababa de ver dos, lo cual indicaba que no había logrado 'presenciar' el primero.

— ¿Dónde ha sido el primero? —murmuró el ingles, tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible. Era una nación, sobre cualquier cosa. Una nación diplomática y razonable.

—Contra el Pentágono.

Contra el pentágono. El maldito pentágono. El maldito edificio, que en realidad era el departamento de defensa de los Estados Unidos. Uno de los mal nacidos lugares favoritos de Alfred. Era el estúpido edificio más grande del mundo, y el americano se creía el héroe de la humanidad cada vez que entraba allí. _Al departamento de defensa de su país_.

Lo sabía, se lo había dicho unas cuantas millones de veces en las que fingía no escucharlo.

~.

Movió su pierna derecha de forma un tanto compulsiva, mientras se mordía los nudillos de la mano derecha. _Ese tonto niñato emancipado_. Bufó, tratando de despejar su cabeza y mantenerse fresco ante el asunto. Alfred no era más que eso, _un tonto libertador molesto. Una nación con complejo de superioridad, con la tonta creencia de que era el 'héroe'_. No era más que eso.

Eso se sacaba por andar luchando con todos, metiéndose en una guerra tras otra. Eso era lo que tenía por ponerse a aprovechar su puesto como la primera potencia mundial.

Sus dientes perforaron con más fuerza la piel que cubría su propia mano.

_¿A quién demonios pretendía engañar?_ Siempre estaba dispuesto a regañar y estar en contra de las ideas ridículas del americano, siempre tenía una razón para discutirle y siempre lo creería una junta de aldeanos revoltosos. Pero no creía en realidad en una sola de las palabras que había pensado.

Ya había sido informado, de quienes eran los supuestos terroristas culpables de aquellos ataques.

Al Qaeda. Esos hijos de la gran puta. Se sentía completamente asqueado de que su líder, Osama bin Laden, se hubiera educado en una universidad de Reino Unido. Maldita la hora en que había sido parido en la tierra. Maldita la hora en que había decidido atacar Estados Unidos. _La hora en que había decidido herir a su niño._

Porque si, ¡maldición! Alfred seguía siendo suyo de alguno u otro modo. 'Su niño' solo era una forma en que lo decía para sí mismo, intentando convencerse de forma fallida de que aquel sentimiento peculiar que despertaba el americano solo se debía a lo mucho que lo había querido de pequeño. Por Dios, vaya mentira. Besaría el piso que Francia pisaba si había dejado de querer a ese gordo libertador por tan solo un día.

Le preocupaba pensar que Alfred se encontrase en el pentágono en el momento del ataque. _¿O quizás dentro de las torres gemelas?_ No lo expresaba de dientes para afuera, era Inglaterra después de todo, pero vaya que ese pensamiento lo tenía al borde del colapso nervioso. La preocupación a penas lo dejaba actuar y moverse de forma coordinada. Una gota más y estallaría —estallido que podría venir acompañado del nombre de Alfred saliendo una y otra vez de sus labios—.

Y un pensamiento peor que ese, era el que no paraba de producirse en su cabeza. Una vez más, la voz del menor regresó por un segundo a su cabeza.

'_¡I'm the hero!'_

El héroe. Un héroe que corre a salvar la vida de otros, un héroe súper fuerte, siempre dispuesto a defender el bien y ayudar a quien más lo necesita. Un jodido héroe que ante la situación que vivía podría estar en aquel instante corriendo entre los escombros de los edificios colisionados, intentando salvar vidas, solo lográndose dañar más a sí mismo.

—_This...'thing', can't fly a little faster_? —preguntó al piloto que manejaba el jet en el cual se dirigía hacia América. El aludido le respondió tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Vamos lo más rápido que podemos.

Arthur entrecerró levemente los ojos.

—No parece.

No solía ser así con las demás personas, menos con sus habitantes. Era una nación, sobre cualquier cosa. Una nación diplomática y razonable. Pero, el punto estaba en que Alfred no era 'cualquier cosa'. Así que su parte diplomática y razonable parecía haberse escondido lejos de su ser desde el instante que aquel muchacho le había informado que Estados Unidos se encontraba bajo ataque. Alfred estaba por encima de 'cualquier cosa', quizás incluso, del hecho de ser una nación.

—Aún así, señor Inglaterra, deberá tener en cuenta que después de lo que ha sucedido…será complicado que dejen aterrizar avión alguno en América —acotó el piloto, sin que pareciera ofendido por el tono utilizado por el rubio.

Claro que lo sabía. Pero así tuvieran que mantenerse sobrevolando encima de USA por diez horas seguidas, conseguiría aterrizar e ir a ver a Alfred. _Necesitaba ir a verlo_.

Tal como su piloto lo había previsto, fue casi imposible que lo dejasen aterrizar en territorio americano. Todos los aeropuertos estaban cerrados y los vuelos cancelados. Nada ni nadie podía salir o entrar al país. Arthur comprendía que era un método de prevenir otro ataque terrorista, y en cierto modo lo agradecía, _Alfred estaría más seguro de ese modo_. ¡Pero él…era él! ¡No iba a hacerle daño alguno! Tuvo que gritarle por el comunicador de jet a todos en el aeropuerto, incluso llegando a amenazar con romper relaciones entre naciones si no le permitían aterrizar —cosa que él no podía decidir, _y que no pensaba hacer_. Pero ellos no lo sabían y esperaba que la corona Inglesa no se enterara que andaba haciendo tales amenazas descaradas, de lo contrario estaría en problemas—.

Las calles de Washington —único lugar donde le habían permitido aterrizar— estaban hechas un desastre. La gente corría de un lado a otro, parecían estar aterrorizadas por lo que ocurría, sentían la muerte respirando contra sus cuellos; como si el peligro fuera alguna especie de ser corpóreo, que asechaba, atento a atacarlos de nuevo. Inglaterra consiguió comunicarse con la Casa Blanca y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el americano, aferrando el teléfono con fuerza. Nadie sabía dónde estaba.

— ¡Cómo de que no han podido localizarlo, _bloody hell_! —gritó a un importante miembro de la política americana, por el móvil—. ¡Es su nación y fue atacado! ¿No deberían haberlo encontrado para saber cómo se encuentra? —Sus gritos a penas eran audibles sobre el bullicio que había en la sala de espera del aeropuerto—. ¡No, no quiero que me comunique con nadie más! ¡Quiero que localicen a Alfred F. Jones! —antes de recibir respuesta, colgó el teléfono de mala gana. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado.

— _¡Mami, mami, mira!_ —La niña sentada junto a él trató de llamar la atención de su madre, o eso escuchó vagamente—. _¡Es nuestro país, míralo! ¿Por qué está en esa cama blanca mami?_

El rubio reaccionó ante estas palabras, empezando a mirar alrededor. ¿Dónde? ¿Cama blanca? ¿Qué hacía Alfred en el aeropuerto? Se incorporó, intentando localizarlo sobre las personas que se encontraban levantadas. ¿Donde…? Escuchó a la madre tragar nerviosamente.

—_Cariño, no lo veas…_—giró hacia la mujer, viendo como ponía a la menor en sus piernas y la hacía colocar el rostro contra su cuello—._ Él solo está durmiendo en la cama, Annie._

—_Pero má…tenía algo raro en el cuerpo…_

—_No Annie. D-Debes…_—parecía como si la mujer se debatiera para darle una buena razón para impedirle ver al americano—. _…debes dejarlo dormir tranquilo, podrás…podrás verlo cuando despierte_.

La menor pareció conformarse con eso, más Arthur no dejaba de mirar a la mujer, confundido. De repente, calló en cuenta de que toda la sala de espera se encontraba en silencio. Miró en dirección hacia donde todas las personas lo hacían, detectando un televisor en la esquina, en el cual tenían sintonizado CNN. Al ver la imagen que proyectaban, pudo comprender de qué hablaba la niña cuando se refería la cama blanca, y porque razón la mujer no deseaba que su hija lo observara.

La imagen se proyectó, gravándose contra su retina y pegándose a sus parpados. Podía cerrar los ojos, y aún la sentía allí, casi como si palpitara y tuviera vida propia. La imagen en el noticiero estaba cobrando vida dentro de sí mismo. Jadeó, leyendo rápidamente el encabezado que rezaba a un lado.

"_El Pentágono, Washington D.C  
Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos de América), encontrado junto a otros 34 heridos y 125 muertos tras el atentado.  
__Se cree que el número es tan solo una aproximación."_

La periodista narraba desde el estudio como las fuerzas policiales, junto a bomberos y algunos voluntarios, habían conseguido ir a ayudar a quienes se encontraban en el departamento de defensa. La cámara, solo enfocaba a Alfred, quien parecía sumido en medio de la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Con los ojos levemente abiertos, parecía luchar para mantenerse despierto. No tenía las gafas puestas y el rostro estaba cubierto por hollín, bajo el cual se encontraban algunas heridas no muy profundas.

El inglés entendió porqué 'Annie' se refirió a una cama blanca. El menor estaba siendo llevado en una camilla por paramédicos, quienes intentaban contener la hemorragia de dos profundas heridas que tenía en la espada, formando una equis. Tenía otra herida más, junto al abdomen. Reconoció ese tipo de marcas enseguida. No eran heridas de humano, eran de _nación_. Representaban el atentado que acababa de sufrir, pues la nación había sido dañada y por tanto también su cuerpo al ser la representación de dicho país.

Las dos líneas que formaban dicha equis eran las torres gemelas desplomándose. La marca en el abdomen era el pentágono destruido. Cada rasguño en el torso que intentaban vendar, era cada una de las vidas que se habían perdido aquel fatídico día.

Lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor; hasta respirar parecía lastimarlo. El corazón le latió con fuerza, casi lastimando su propio cuerpo al hacerlo. Empuñó las manos y el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad a su alrededor. Dejó atrás la educada actitud caballerosa de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, y salió dando empujones a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, siendo simplemente Arthur Kirkland.

~.

— ¡Alfred! —escuchó su propia voz atragantada, más no le importó demasiado. Se acercó hacia este, habiendo conseguido llegar al hospital unos minutos antes que a ambulancia que transportaba a la nación. Era claro que no moriría, pero aún así debían tratar sus heridas. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando lo vio más de cerca. La cámara no había captado ni un cuarenta por ciento de cómo se veía. No fue capaz de articular palabra, mientras lo recorría con los verdes orbes.

El americano hizo un esfuerzo por enfocarlo, más solo identificaba una mancha borrosa frente a sí mismo.

—Hey, Iggy, _what's up men?_ —sonrió con cierta dificultad, habiéndolo reconocido solo por su voz, ya que era obvio que no podía verlo claramente. Inglaterra se mordió el interior de las mejillas, incapaz de verlo así. No había lastimado a ese tonto gordo libertador cuando se independizó por una razón y esa era la misma por la cual no podía verlo así en ese momento—. ¿Has venido desde Inglaterra? —Soltó una risa baja, que sonó triste a comparación con el modo como solían sonar sus alegres carcajadas—. _You know something?_ Hoy pude ser un héroe…

Arthur reaccionó contra esas palabras, saliendo de su doloroso ensimismamiento. Visualizó las manos del americano, estaban enrojecidas, llenas de astillas y raspones. Crujió los nudillos. Tal como lo esperaba. _El héroe había ido a salvar a todos los que estaban en peligro_. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria, mientras sentía que toda la angustia del día se convertía en furia. Algo empezó a hacer presión contra sus ojos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —El grito sonó por todo lo ancho y largo del pasillo color blanco—. ¡No eres más que un idiota! ¡Siempre lo has sido! ¡Un idiota emancipado, América! ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que fue haber~…?

—…pero no lo suficiente—El mayor detuvo su sermón a la mitad, aun respirando agitadamente, mirándole sin comprender—. Aún los escuchó, Iggy —cerró los azules orbes, y un nuevo gesto adolorido se apoderó de su rostro—. …a todos ellos…—la vos le tembló ligeramente, y Arthur supo con certeza que si la voz de Alfred se quebraba, él también lo haría. _No podía, no podía_—. Los gritos de los dos mil doscientos noventa y tres muertos en las torres…—apretó un poco los ojos, tragando saliva con dificultad—. El dolor de los seis mil heridos…—Alfred sintió un nudo en la garganta, al tiempo que aquello que hacia fuerza contra los ojos de Reino Unido se hacía más fuerte—. …veo el rostro de los ciento veinticinco estadounidenses que no logré salvar en el pentágono…—su voz era casi un susurro, rechinó los dientes—. …siento la angustia de todos mis pobladores.

El cuerpo del mayor temblaba, aun con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del americano. _No podía, maldición, ¡en verdad no podía! Dolía~…dolía demasiado~…incluso, incluso más que aquella vez…_

—Hey, Arthur —el aludido miró hacia su rostro al escuchar que le llamaba por su nombre humano—. ¿Acaso soy un mal héroe, por no lograr evitar el sufrimiento de todos ellos?_...Or, maybe…I'm not a hero_ _after all._

¿Qué? No, ¡no! No debía habar de ese modo, ¡no lo permitiría! No era su culpa, ¡ese tonto libertador! Intentó decirle aquello que jamás se acolitaría decirle o concederle. Quiso decirle que sí era una héroe, _para él lo era_, más los paramédicos dijeron que debían tratar la hemorragia enseguida, entrándolo en el pabellón que rezaba con el nombre de "Emergencias".

Se recortó contra una pared, respirando de prisa.

—Señor Inglaterra —una enfermera se aceró a este—. Puede entrar si lo desea. Van a intervenir al señor América. Van a suturar las heridas y curar las quemaduras.

Negó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados.

Tan pronto sintió que la joven se alejó, se deslizó lentamente por la pared en la cual estaba recostado. La presión contra sus ojos fluyó por fin, en forma de un torrencial desfile de lágrimas a través de sus mejillas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente. No era capaz, _simplemente no podía_. Ver a Alfred en este estado era demasiado para él. Si contemplaba su cuerpo herido sin las vendas de hacía un segundo, estaba seguro de que no se mantendría en pié por más tiempo. _No era capaz de verlo de ese modo_. No cuando además estaba herido moralmente. No cuando estaba sufriendo tanto.

¿Era una forma egoísta de actuar? Su cuerpo sufrió una nueva convulsión, mientras sus labios soltaban un leve quejido y más lágrimas se derramaban contra sus manos. No lo sabía.

Pero sí sabía que de ver más tiempo a su mocoso emancipado en ese estado, el dolor interno terminaría por consumirlo por competo. _Le dolía verlo lastimado. Emocional y físicamente._

En ese momento, sentado en el piso del hospital, se aseguró que no descansaría hasta ver a Alfred siendo el tonto libertador de siempre, con su aún más tonto completo de héroe y su completamente odiosa sonrisa auténtica.

_No descansaría hasta ver a Alfred siendo la potencia mundial que era, el idiota emancipado que añoraba._

* * *

**.**

"_Inmediatamente después del atentado del 11 de Septiembre del 2001, Reino Unido afirmó su solidaridad con Estados Unidos."_

"_Nueve días después del ataque, el presidente de USA declaró que «América no tiene un mejor y más auténtico compañero que Gran Bretaña»."_

"_Después del atentado, varios gobiernos aprobaron leyes antiterroristas o endurecieron las ya existentes, particularmente de cara al terrorismo islámico, encontrándose en primera instancia el gobierno de Reino Unido."_

**.**

* * *

**Nota: **He de admitir que por un momentos me costaba, y segundos después ya no. También admito que me quedó algo OoC en algunos pedazos. Manejé menos a Alfred…de hecho, creo que he concentrado mucho esta colección en Arthur, ¿no? Ya. Prometo a la próxima centrarme más en el lindo americano gordo. Pero, regresando al tema, me concentré en Arthur y algunas partes creo yo me quedaron tan fuera de sí; pero ustedes dirán.

Ya me han pedido que escriba sobre "_Special Relationship"_ y en verdad pienso hacerlo. Es de los momentos más canon de estos dos. Por cierto, esta vez no hubo nada sobre la Guerra de Independencia (_Mi tan amada guerra de independencia)_ y aún así hubo drama.

Drama, drama, drama. Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo me detendré? El de Special Relationship será más "miel sobre hojuelas", lo prometo.

¿Reviews?


	7. Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr

**Notas: **Espero que hayan visto las tiras del April Fools. Me pregunto, ¿a donde se habrá dirigido la mano de Arthur cuando le dijo a Alfred que se veía "lindo" con ese traje de oso? Por cierto, la foto vergonzosa de Iggy era de él abrazando a su oso de felpa, que de hecho, se llama "Teddy Al".Oh~, ¡y Alfred disfrazado de oso! Sí, _canon_. Nada más que decir.

* * *

**Holding Out for a Hero**

* * *

Séptimo Refrán. "—Si Anglaterre te quisiera tanto como yo quiero a Mattiew, siempre estaría contigo." ¿Cómo era posible que no lo notara? "—Arthur jamás me verá con otros ojos". _Época colonial. __One-Shoot. _

* * *

~.

"_Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr"_

— ¿Todo está bien, Alfred?

Alza la mirada del plato con cierta dificultad, mientras su estomago se contrae ante la idea de lo que podrá suceder. Porque en verdad empieza a estar harto de aquello. No puede soportarlo, porque en realidad no está muy seguro de lo que es. Ha pensado de un corto tiempo para acá que quizás solo está enfermo de algún virus extraño, y con un tiempo para acá, vendrían siendo casi unos cinco años. Sus ojos azules se encuentran contra los verdes del inglés y aprieta un poco la quijada, conteniendo el aire para intentar controlar y retener la abertura que empieza a formarse en la boca de su estómago. _Fuck._ Entrecierra un poco los ojos mientras aprieta los nudillos de la mano que reposa bajo la mesa y sobre su pierna derecha. _Pero solo está enfermo. Es simplemente eso_.

—Sí.

_«No_.» ¿Cómo podría estar bien, cuando está padeciendo de alguna extraña enfermedad viral que empieza a hacerse mortal? América lo sabe. Él morirá. Quien sabe en qué momento o día exacto, pero lo hará. _Morirá_. Y por los síntomas que ha venido teniendo, será una muerte extremadamente dolorosa. Quizás, incluso, terminará muriendo por el mismo dolor en sí. Porque Dios sabe que empieza a hacerse insoportable. No puede aguantar un día más respirando de ese modo, con aquella honda fisura que no deja de crecer. Ve a Arthur hacer un gesto de incredulidad y traga en seco. Nunca ha sido buena idea mentirle a Inglaterra, porque él sabe cuando está engañándolo, puede casi leerlo en sus ojos; nunca dejó de repetírselo cuando era pequeño _«Puedo ver la verdad a través de tus ojos, porque son cristalinos. Son puros_». Mantiene su mirada color esmeralda, alzando un poco el mentón y tratando de mantenerse firme.

— ¿Estás seguro? —el mayor se lleva una mano a la barbilla y lo observa detenidamente, casi como si lo analizara. En esencia, sigue siendo su pequeño América. Un poco más grande, claro; en algún momento tenía que pegar el estirón. Algo más extrovertido y revolucionario, sí. Hasta más guapo y atractivo, lo admitía sin problemas. Pero seguía siendo _su pequeño América_. Más alto, un poco menos controlable —pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar— y mucho más gallardo; pero su mismo América de siempre—. Te he notado algo _extraño_ últimamente.

Se pasa una mano tras el cuello y ríe quedamente, mientras su corazón empieza a bombear con más fuerza. Disimular, mentir, engañar. Llegar a esos extremos con el Kirkland empezaba a ser molesto. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Si Inglaterra se entera de lo enfermo que está podría pensar en la posibilidad de contagiarse y se iría otro largo tiempo antes de volver a visitarlo. Es mejor no decirle. Se dará cuenta cuando muera. Sí, cuando simplemente se desarme por el dolor o las mariposas de su estómago decidan comérselo de adentro hacia afuera. _Y cómo escocerá_.

—_Hahahá~_, no sucede nada Arthur —murmura, mirándolo de nuevo, con un cosquilleo agradable en la punta de los labios al llamarlo por su nombre humano. No, no es nada. Solo esa tonta cosa virulenta que no causa fiebre, estornudos o escalofrío alguno—. _Seriously_.

Inglaterra la dirige una mirada nada grata. De sus últimas visitas a empezado a notar un tono y pronunciación nada apropiados en el menor. No es el inglés británico puro que le ha enseñado a hablar, ha empezado a tomar nuevas palabras y cambiarle el significado a otras. Hmm. Tendrá que darle una nueva lección de lenguaje al día siguiente, solo para que no pierda la costumbre. Lo ve bajar la mirada contra la mesa de nuevo y empezar a morderse el labio inferior. Su expresión cambia de nuevo y por un segundo lo nota desdichado. Alfred sufre y no se lo dice. Carraspea, intentando llamar su atención, pero este sigue concentrado en algo o alguien muy lejos de él. _Alguien_. Siente una molesta punzada que pasa por alto.

—No parece que no pase nada —No puede entender desde cuando el rubio no confía en él. Jamás lo defraudaría, ¿es acaso porque sus visitas se han ido haciendo más separadas? Debe comprender que no es su culpa. Por él, pasaría cada segundo de su vida viéndolo crecer. No debe dudar de eso—. Quizás si me comentaras qué es, yo podría~…

—No —interrumpe, de forma nada cortes, mirándolo con repentinos ojos turbados—. E-Es decir…no hay nada que comentar, porque no sucede nada…—miente de nuevo y al parecer el inglés empieza a creerle. Algo de alivio se posa en su cuerpo, casi descendiendo milagrosamente del cielo, para darle algo de tranquilidad. No quiere tocar ese tema con Inglaterra; ya le han advertido sobre eso. _No lo entenderá_. Se remueve en su silla, incómodo. _Él dijo que no lo entendería_.

La nación frunce el ceño ante la respuesta vaga de sus colonias. ¿Cree poder engañarlo? _¿A él?_ Quizás sea el momento en que no lo sepa, pero él fue un pirata. Así que, en verdad, ¿qué sentido tiene que lo intente? Siempre sabrá cuando mienta. Lo hacía cuando era niño y mentía sobre haber tomado algunas golosinas o escondido algún conejo en su habitación para tener como mascota oculta. No esperaba que lo hiciera ahora.

—Alfred —habla suavemente, cruzando la pierna izquierda con la elegancia que sólo Arthur podría poseer, mientras atrae hacia sí su agradable taza de té. Alfred lo sigue con la mirada, sin perderse detalle—. Sabes que no puedes mentirme, ¿recuerdas? Te lo decía muchas veces cuando eras un niño, puedo ver la verdad a través de tus~

— ¡Pero ya no soy un niño!

El comedor se queda en absoluto silencio, mientras ambos se miran fijamente. Era la segunda vez que lo interrumpía de ese modo, cuando usualmente podía pasar horas enteras solo escuchándolo. Arthur baja la tasa de fina porcelana y por el gesto desencajado que ahora tiene, América alcanza a sentirse mal por ello. _Es la primera vez que se lo dice_. Había venido pensándolo por un buen tiempo, pero esa era la primera vez. Quizás —y solo _quizás_— no debió ser tan rudo al hacerlo. Sabe muy bien lo apegado que está Inglaterra con el recuerdo de su primera infancia. Un poco de tacto no habría estado de más. Pero~…rechina un poco los dientes y frunce ligeramente el ceño_, _mientras los coloridos insectos con hermosas alas revolotean con más fuerza sobre su abdomen. _Pero en verdad no es un niño, ¿cuándo empezará a darse cuenta?_

Inglaterra parpadea, intentando de recuperarse de la bofetada verbal a la que ha sido sometido. No negara que no lo ha afectado aquella afirmación, fue más directo que haberlo golpeado en rostro con el puño cerrado. Se acomoda la corbata, cuando en realidad está perfectamente arreglada. Alfred resopla, previendo que evitará el tema.

—Ya no soy un niño —repite, en tono más bajo, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres —accede el mayor, con un asentimiento de cabeza con tono condescendiente, lo cual solo logra enfadar más al menor. _Condescendientemente falso_.

—Bien, porque no lo soy —repite, alzando de nuevo la cabeza con cierta soberbia. Le gusta quedarse con la última palabra, es algo que ha empezado a notar de en sí mismo. Le gusta sentirse con razón; le brinda seguridad y poder. Se siente más grande, capaz de todo—. Y mucho menos físicamente. Soy más alto que Mattiew, e incluso más alto que Francis~…

Arthur tose, golpeándose suavemente el pecho con la mano libre. Traga saliva, intentando bajar la quemazón que le ha quedado a lo largo de la garganta. _Francis_.

— _¿Wine bastard?_ —El inglés alza una ceja y Alfred desea golpearse contra la mesa; debería morderse la lengua y no decir nada. Pero sigue estando enfadado, y quiere que Arthur lo sepa. Y que también se enfade, para que la conversación sea mucho más justa—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Francis estuvo visitando a Matt hace unos meses…—divaga, en tono fingidamente desinteresado, mientras mira el fino decorado de la mesa con interés forzado—. Y ambos vinieron a verme; se quedaron unos días.

La taza cruje en los dedos del mayor, mientras tensa los labios hasta volverlos una línea. _Francia_. Respira hondo, intentando calmarse. No, no le gritará a Alfred…pero _vaya_ que ese _imbécil_ francés lo iba a escuchar cuando regresara al otro continente. América del Norte ve la furia agolparse en los verdes orbes de su acompañante. Sí, están a mano. Porque él odia que le hable como si aún fuera un bebe; pero Inglaterra detesta de manera incomparable que saque el tema de Francis. Y aún más, el simple hecho de que hable con este.

—América —piensa reprenderlo, siempre lo llama con su nombre de colonias cuando piensa hacerlo, y entonces las mariposas bajan para darle paso a un espumeante desasosiego. _Asquerosa enfermedad estúpida_—. Te he dicho _miles_ de veces que tienes _prohibido_ hablar con él; y mucho más aceptar sus visitas.

Alfred se muerde el labio inferior, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo una mezcla bastante molesta en su pecho. Peor que eso, es alguna clase de coctel de sensaciones que no logran comprenderse entre sí. Totalmente opuestas una de la otra; no parecen poder coexistir mientras la otra siga estando a su lado. La molestia toma un poco de ventaja, asomándose por los azulados ojos de la colonia.

—Ya estoy suficientemente grande como para saber con quién hablo o con quien me junto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

«_Él dijo que se enfadaría_.»

— ¡No creo que tenga nada de malo que Mattiew me visite! —refuta enseguida, mientras lo fulmina con la mirada. Arthur se echa hacia atrás un poco en su silla, siendo contadas veces en las que Alfred realmente lo miraba de ese modo. Respiró hondo; no le daría el gusto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Solo era una rabieta, eso era todo. Lo cual no dejaba de demostrarle lo que él ya sabía…_Alfred era un niño aún_.

—Puede visitarte, pero sabes que Francia no puede hacerlo —sentenció, gesticulando más de la cuenta, para que no le quedara la menor duda de ello.

El rubio menor bufó, mirando en otra dirección de nuevo. El corazón le latía a prisa, lastimándole la caja torácica en su pecho. Estaba nervioso y ansioso al tiempo, sudaba frío y sentía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. _Enfermo, asquerosamente enfermo_. Se deslizó de mala gana en la silla, sabiendo que aquello le molestaba sobremanera al inglés, siendo los modales en la mesa una de las cosas que más le había inculcado en su niñez. Se empezaba a volver una necesidad casi psicótica: hacer cosas que sabe lo enfadarán. Y sabe bien por qué es, y aquello no hace más que molestarlo.

— ¿Y por qué no? A mi Francis me agrada~…—acota, con tono enfurruñado, sin esperar la siguiente acción del inglés. Corre hacia atrás un poco la silla y observa asombrado como el plato permanece roto sobre la mesa mientras la taza que este sostenía yace quebrada en el suelo, luego de que este la colocara con fuerza excesiva sobre la madera; prácticamente lanzándola.

—_¡Bullshits!_ —exclama, realmente enojado. Rechina los dientes, habiéndose incorporado de la silla. Aprieta los puños contra los bordes de la mesa, respirando a prisa. _No_. Francis no debía acercarse a él. Debía mantenerse a kilómetros de distancia de Alfred—. ¡A ti _no_ te agrada ese bastardo! ¡Así que no lo repitas nunca! ¿Me has entendido? ¡_Nunca_!

«_Él dijo que trataría de imponer su voluntad_.»

— ¡Claro que pienso repetirlo! —Seguía haciéndolo, maldición. ¡Maldita sea, que en verdad seguía haciéndolo! ¡No dejaba de tratarlo como un niño! Creía que podía seguirle diciendo qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. _Ya no más_—. ¡Por que en verdad me agrada!

— _¡Cierra la boca!_

— ¡No! —le miró fijamente, viendo la furia en los orbes verdes. Sintió un doloroso doble ritmo en su pecho y trató de ocultar un gesto de desesperación en su rostro. _No quería ello_. Su estomago se contrajo y las mariposas empezaron a desintegrarse mientras se retorcían en toda su metafórica gloria. _No de ese modo_. Clavó los ojos en un punto inexistente frente a sí. _Prefería mil veces morir de su virus mortal que aquello, pelear de ese modo con Arthur_—. No~…

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—_Porque yo lo digo_, Alfred.

«_Porque no me ve como su igual_.»

Arthur toma asiento de nuevo y acerca otra tasa para servirse una nueva ración de té, en silencio. La colonia sigue mirando al frente con expresión mortificada, sin discutir nada más. _Tenía razón_. Tragó lentamente, mientras los animales voladores que tanta alegría falsa solían provocar continuaban sufriendo en medio de su estómago, deshaciéndose con dolorosa lentitud. _Razón en todo_. Miró de reojo al mayor, que tomaba lentamente su bebida favorita.

«_'Y a Anglaterre ni siquiera le interesará.'»_

Se levantó de golpe, dejando el comedor de forma repentina, luego de correr de nuevo la silla de lo que fue casi una patada desganada. Pudo ver por el reflejo en los vidrios de uno de los altos muebles donde se guardaba la vajilla más costosa el rostro de confusión del inglés, más decidió pasarlo por alto, _del mismo modo como él lo hacía_. Caminó hacia las escaleras, apretando los puños, empezando a escuchar como Arthur lo llamaba por su nombre humano. Bufó, apurando el paso hacia su habitación para cerrar de un portazo tan pronto estuvo dentro de esta. _No le importaba_.

¿Cómo era posible que no lo notara? O acaso, ¿él lo notaba pero en verdad tan poco le interesaba que lo dejaba así? _Enfermo_. Era imposible que no lo notara con solo verlo, _estaba muriéndose. La enfermedad estaba matándolo_. Apoyó los brazos contra la puerta, inclinando lentamente la cabeza contra esta hasta sentir que su frente se recostaba en la madera pintada. Sonrió con dificultad. Quizás viera todo ello cuando simplemente muriera por los insoportables síntomas. _¿Y si no moría por ello?_ Parecía demasiado duro como para continuar soportándolo sin ningún tipo de alivio.

"—_Pareces triste, mon petit._

—_No. No pasa nada._

—_Eres terrible para mentir, ¿sabías eso?_

—_Arthur suele decírmelo."_

Deja de sonríe paulatinamente mientras los síntomas continúan atormentándolo. _Le duele todo_. Hace un gesto, llevándose un puño cerrado hacia el pecho. Sobre todo allí. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tomando aire profundamente y aquello no había escocido. La última vez que tenerlo cerca no había provocado que su pecho saltara al ritmo de sus estúpidas palpitaciones.

"—_Sé que se trata de Anglaterre._

—_¿I-Iggy? Of course not._

—_También sé lo que estas sintiendo."_

_Él_ lo había notado, ¿Cómo era posible que Arthur no? Jadea, sintiendo su cabeza da vueltas con solo pensar en su nombre. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que no hubiera notado todos sus mortíferos síntomas, y el modo en que estos lo hacían cambiar notoriamente en su presencia? Parecía imposible para sí. Una muestra clara era esa enfermiza manía de siempre hacerlo enojar a propósito. Era solo con un motivo claro: _quería su atención_. Siempre la había obtenido cuando era pequeño, ahora que había dejado de serlo, necesitaba asegurarse de algún modo de que no sería relegado de un modo u otro. Pero Inglaterra no lo notaba, parecía ciego ante todo ello. _O quizás si lo sabía_. Aprieta los labios y cierra con más fuerza los ojos. En realidad no necesitaba su atención…porque Arthur seguía viéndolo como un pequeño, como un niño; _siempre sería un hermano para él_.

"—_Sé que está muy ocupado como para estar siempre conmigo._

—_Pero, mon amour, eso no es más que una mentira."_

No quería eso. Estaba harto. Inglaterra no era su hermano. Nunca lo había sido; no quería que nunca lo fuera.

"—_Pero él me quiere._

— _¿Oui? Porque yo no creo así"_

Ellos dos no tenían ningún tipo de parentesco familiar. No deseaba tenerlo. _No de ese modo_.

"—_Si Anglaterre te quisiera tanto como yo quiero a Mattiew, siempre estaría contigo. Yo lo he tenido siempre a mi lado; cada día al despertar, yo he estado allí. Pero, dime, mon amí… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él vino a verte?"_

Francia había tenido razón en cada cosa que predijo sobre el mayor cuando le mencionara su visita. Quizás…la tenía en todo. Un quejido bajó escapó de sus labios. _Tal vez_ —y solo tal vez— Francis tenía mucha razón en lo que le decía. '_No es para mí_'. Cerró más fuerte los puños ante la idea, molesto tanto con el mundo como consigo mismo. _'Por eso no deja de verme como un niño'_. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, reprimiendo varios sonidos enviados desde lo profundo de su pecho abatido. _'Jamás me verá con otros ojos_'.

"—_Lo siendo de verdad Alfred, pero Anglaterre no siente lo mismo que tú por él."_

_Shit_.

Y lentamente había empezando a alejarse de él, sin siquiera notarlo. Porque posiblemente Francis tenía razón sobre todo y el inglés no estaba destinado a verlo de aquella forma como la colonia tenía un tiempo haciéndolo.

La voz del mayor resonó unos segundos en su cabeza.

« ¿Estás bien, Alfred?»

«_No_.»

¿Cómo podía estar bien, cuando estaba muriendo? _Simplemente debía dejarlo ir. Si no iba pertenecerle de ningún modo, lo mejor era no insistir_; por más que su pecho se contrajera y ahora las inexistentes mariposas quedaran hechas cenizas en el inicio de su estómago.

_¿Cómo era que Arthur no podía notarlo, cuando era él la enfermedad que lo estaba matando?_

Quizás la solución era la misma que el francés le había propuesto. Podría acabar con aquello; aunque la simple idea parecía más dolorosa que todo lo sentido minutos antes.

—Tengo que alejarme de ti Arthur…_lo siento_.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué yo dije que el próximo sería moe y Fluff? _¿Yo?_ No, creo que se han confundido de persona. Ah~, ya hablando en serio, estoy haciendo el de Special Relationship…pero como tiene tanta historia mundial exacta me estoy tardando un poco más en ello, quiero que quede _muy_ bien. Me entró mi arrebato USUK con drama y esto nació. Se supone que está cronológicamente ubicada antes de _"Más vale maña que fuerza_". Noté que he puesto mucho a Arthur a sufrir por Alfred, así que ya era turno del americano, espero les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
